


Ghosts

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), Umbrella Academy, tua
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales





	Ghosts

It was getting more and more difficult to keep them outside. Hargreeves had told him it was for the better, but Klaus didn’t like it. In fact, he was terrified with the process he had made.

At first, it was all fun and games. When the dog died everyone else was crying, not him though. Klaus could still play with her whenever he wished. Hargreeves had taught him how to summon her.

Then he taught him how to summon the cat and the even the bluefish that Klaus could watch swimming for hours. He didn’t mind them jumping around. He really enjoyed it! It was a shame the others couldn’t play with him.

It was late afternoon when the little girl approached him. Her face was mutilated and her right eye was missing. Her clothes dirty with blood and mud. Her hands pale white.

“No daddy please!” the girl murmured.

Klaus couldn’t help the cry. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to run, but his leg didn’t move. He had been paralyzed form utter horror. He stared at the girl, she must have been around his age.

She walked towards Klaus slowly. Her footsteps made no sound. And as she was getting closer, Klaus felt colder. She was standing only inches away.

“Will you stop him please?”

The girl said and touched Klaus’s face.

He screamed again even louder than before. He was almost hysteric.

Ben and Diego rushed into his room, both clearly shaken from Klaus’ screams. Diego had even grabbed two of his knives, ready to face the danger.

Klaus didn’t sleep that night. Neither the next nor the night after. He laid awake under his blankets. Now, there were more of them visiting him.

An old man with a whole on his chest. A woman with an open skull, her brains clearly visible. A boy, half-naked with serious burns all around his chest. The little girl of course.

Klaus tried to run away, but it was next to impossible to escape the ghosts. He was like a lighthouse to them. No matter where he went, the spirits would find him.

He dreaded the dark, isolation, silence. The spirits would never approach him when the others were around.

He had asked his mum to stay with him when he slept. And Grace was more than happy to tell Klaus a story or two. That also seemed to keep the ghosts away.

Music too. Vanya and Diego would let him use their pickup. If anything dared to come approach, Klaus would simply blast his favorite songs, close his eyes and the fragment would be gone in seconds.

Soon enough the ghosts did not come at all. Klaus felt safe again.

Then Hargreeves learned about it. He called Klaus to his office. Klaus denied to summon the dead and Hargreeves became furious.

“It’s an order number four. I won’t repeat myself again!”

However, Klaus couldn’t bring himself to obey. He was afraid of Hargreeves, but the dead. The dead drove him crazy.

“Very well then,” Hargreeves said and commanded Abhijat to get the car ready.

Klaus never forgot the smell of rotten bodies. Even when he got high he couldn’t get the feeling out of his mind. And the rats running around the place. Klaus prayed they didn’t mistake him for deceased.

The ghosts were the worst part.

Later on his life, Klaus came to the conclusion that those who die peacefully, don’t come back. It’s the people who died in agony that urge to contact the living. To make them finished whatever business they left undone.

Klaus couldn’t tell how long he stayed in the mausoleum. It was a long stay though. From time to time, Hargreeves would come by and check on him. Klaus would beg Hargreeves to get him out. All the efforts were proven pointless.

In the end Klaus stopped begging and crying. He hadn’t the strength to do so anyway. He just sat in the dark and waited.

When finally Hargreeves order him to come out, Klaus obeyed passively. Back home everyone ran to welcome him. Allison hugged him and wouldn’t let him go. Grace had made his favorite meal.

Klaus smiled and assure everyone he was fine. Everything was fine.

From this day on, Klaus kind of detached himself from the rest. He was still joining their games, he laughed more too. Yet, his laughter was odd.

 

* * *

 

 

“Freezing!” Ben said to Vanya one evening they sat together on the porch.

“What do you mean?”

“His laughter. I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s freezing!”

Vanya nodded.

“Almost cruel, you could say,” she whispered, “Almost cruel.”


End file.
